The new life
by MyaBooo
Summary: What happens when you leave your family and six years later they find you. This story is about a girl with a broken family that she wants to get back together. But, when a golden boy comes into the picture, Could this complicate her family.
1. My new life

**Hey yall this is a new story. this is the preview. I will post a pic of the house if you want.**

My parents gave me up when I was 5 years old. They didn't want me, so I left. I would hear them talk at night. "She's a burden. We don't need her.", So, I left. I packed a bag of clothes and left. I never saw them again. I stayed on the streets for three days before a woman found me. She said that she was a foster mom. She took me to her house and asked me my name. I didn't know what to say. I didn't have a family; I could start over and be a new person.

I told her that my name was Clary. She told me hers was Jessica. Jessica gave me a roof over my head and food every night. She had two other foster kids, but when they got older and left all she had was me.

I remember one day, when I was 11, I was sitting on the couch. She came in screaming and jumping. I looked up and she had tears in her eyes. She looked at me and held her left hand out. Sitting on her ring finger was a huge rock the size of my eyeball. Then a man, Christopher came in he stood behind Jessica. I looked at her then him, my new family.

The day we moved in he bought me a puppy, Lily. Our house was average not to big not too small. I'll always remember the look on her face. She was so glad that she finally found love. She got married and we lived happily.

Now I sit here on my bed with a letter in my hand. It has my name and another one I thought I would never see. Morgenstern. I am 17, Becoming a senior. I'm happy then this comes. I don't want to open it. I put it down and leave, I have to think. I walk down stairs to see Jessica and Chris making dinner. I pull out a stool and sit, with my head in my hands.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jessica says cutting a piece of steak.

"I got a letter today from…My family." I say looking at my hands.

"Oh..."I hear the hurt in her voice. "Well what did it say?"

"I didn't open it. I'm scared."

"Well me and Chris wanted to talk to you so… why don't you boil some noodles and well talk at dinner." She hands me a box of noodles.

After dinner is ready and the table is set we all sit down. I sit across from Jessica, Chris sits at the head of the table.

"I…well we wanted to talk to you about after high school. It's coming soon and…" She looks at me.

"Are you kicking me out?"I ask

"Oh… God heavens no… We just got a call the other day saying there was an important letter coming in for you. We were told it was from your family. I think you should go get it and well open it together. O.k." She says I run up stairs and grab it.

I come back down and sit. I open it up and pull out the white paper

Dear Clarissa Morgenstern,

Were so glad to invite you to our home for the rest of your senior year. You'll have a new life with us. We're very excited to see you. After 6 Years lots has happened. We already payed for a first class ticket for you. We hope that we can be a happy family once again.

Sincerely yours, The Morgenstern family

"Well what does it say?" She says holding Chris's hand they want me to go to California to live with them."

"Well are you going?" Chris asks

"Well if you let me. I'll try." I say.

Jessica starts to cry. She gets up and hugs me. I look at the ticket, 9:00 am, Destination Las Angeles. I'm going to be with my family. My real family I can start over be new.

The next morning I pack a duffle bag with all my clothes and a picture of me, Jessica, And Chris. Jessica drives me to the airport and cries the hole time, telling me to call and tell her everything. After a death hug I walk on to the plane and sit down in my own little seat. As we lift off I turn on my I pod. 1985 By bowling for soup. My favorite song.

Two hours later I land in Las Angeles. I look around but I don't find a family with open arms. I find a Black man with a poster that says Clarissa Morgenstern. I walk over to him and he smiles.

"Well you must be Carissa. I'm James your driver."He says smiling he's so tall I have to bend my head

"Driver? I thought my parents were going to meet me here?" I say rubbing my head.

"They had a meeting in Tokyo. They're very sorry they could not be here. They'll be home tomorrow though. They told me to give you this." He hands me an envelope.

I open it and my eyes go wide. All I see is green and a house key. I close it and look at him.

"Driver Huh…Well were is the car I wana go home." He smiles and I follow him to a black limo. He walks to it and opens the door. I walk over with my mouth wide. I get in and smile. There rich who knew, no daughter to hold them back. I open the envelope and take the money out. I count 2,000 dollars.

We get to the house and James opens the door for me. I open the envelope and give him a 50. He shakes his head and I shove t in his suit jacket. I walk to the door and open it. The house is huge. There's marble stairs and Gold everywhere.

I close the door and look around just from the front door I can see six rooms. I scream jumping up and down. I walk to the living room and jump on the couch. Well might wana make myself at home. The new tempter is killing me. I take of my pants and put on a tank top.

I walk to the fridge to find healthy food. Blaaaaaaaa. I order some pizza and get out my speakers. I put on All star by smash mouth and dance around (listen to it plz). I find some beer and drink. When the pizza comes I pay him a twenty, he tries to hit on me but all he got was a door in the face.

I lose myself in the music and dance. With pizza in my mouth and my feet moving, a beer in my hand I hear.

"Damnnnn your sisters hot as hell." I look up to see Gold eyes.

**Hope you guys listene to the soon. tell me if yall liked it. Thanks**


	2. Party on

**It's so hard Juggling two stories but thoughts take time. Be patient. Tell me what you think. Thanks**.

Jace POV

I hate mornings especially when you are living with your stupid best friend. My parents are hard working people they never think about me and I personally don't care about them. They always took care of me, I always had money for clothes and food, but I never had love.

I moved out and moved in with one of my best friends Alec. He tends to get a little funny and when I didn't wana get out of bed I got a bucket of water thrown on me. He's doing laundry so.

I walk out of my room and into the bathroom to take a shower. Today I have to go with fucking Jonathon to get his sister, who left him for six years might I add, a gift. For coming back to him after six years, does this make sense to you, no. After I shower I grab my tooth brush and start brushing my teeth. I'm in peace in till Isabelle, Walks in with her hair all over her face, screaming at me.

"Jonathon your fucking girl friend is at the door." She mumbles and slams the door.

Fucking Aline, I walk to the door and swing it open leaning on it. She looks at me and smiles. She walks forward and kisses my cheek.

"How are you doing Handsome?" I hate her voice it's annoying.

"I thought I broke up with you." I did to She's a nice Quickie and everything but I can't deal with that.

"Well you were a little drunk and I was hoping when you saw what I was wearing you would change your mind."She looks at me and my eyes drift towards her trench coat.

"Aline go home, were ever that is and put some damn clothes on." I slammed the door and walked towards my room.

I heard a honk outside and a holler. I grab a jacket and say bye to Isabelle's mom. She's a nice lady she knows how to take care of people. I open the door and walk down the steps to Jonathon's car.

"Sup dude. We gotta pick up Sebastian and then were going to the jewelry store." He says putting the car in drive.

"Tell me again why were getting her a present." I say putting on my sun glasses. I don't even know why I brought a jacket it's hot as hell right now.

"Because I feel bad that I'm kind of the reason she left and mom and dad aren't going to be back till tomorrow." He sounds like his voice is breaking.

As we pull up to Sebastian's house, I see him crawling out of his window and walk over to us.

"Hey man why are you crawling out of your window? I thought your mom left." I ask as he climbs into the jeep.

"She did my dad's home and I'm still grounded."He says. "So when is princess gona be home."

"Can you stop calling her that?" Jonathon looks pissed off.

"Well we are going to go buy her jewelry and you've been talking about her for like three weeks." Sebastian keeps egging him on.

"Will you shut the fuck up, She's important to me. I'd like to get this over with ok. I don't want hr to be mad at me. So shut the fuck up."

Sebastian opens his mouth to say something then closes his mouth. I look at Jonathon to see a single tear roll down his cheek. The rest of the car ride is quiet. We get to the jewelry store and after an hour of arguing decide on a charm bracelet, with ten diamonds on each swirl.

We drive towards the house and I already know she's home. I can hear the music from outside. I hear All star by smash mouth, she's got good taste.

"Damn she must be haven a party." Sebastian says.

"God I'm scared guys." Jonathon says while opening the door.

We walk in and I see red hair in the kitchen. I walk towards the kitchen and see her, her red hair flowing around, her little body moving and curving to the music. She's got a beer in one hand and pizza in the other. As I stare at her body I notice she's not wearing pants, I can see her red lace panties. I open my mouth to say hi but.

"Damn your sisters hot as hell."Sebastian beats me to it. She stops and her eyes go wide. She shrieks and runs past me to Jonathon she jumps on him and hugs him.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten. Look at you. Umm let me get some shorts, there's pizza on the counter."She shrieks again and runs out.

Jonathon looks at me with his arms still wide. "Well that didn't go as expected."

I look at him and chuckle. He walks past me and grabs a slice of pizza. She walks in a few moments later and walks past me. She smells like strawberries, she's got shorts now and her hair is up I can see a tattoo.

"So how was your flight?" Jonathon asks. I walk over and sit next to him.

"Good. It went by fast but let's talk about you. You're so big and you've got friends. How old are you again?" She asks smiling. Her smile I could get addicted.

"I'm 18. This is Jace. That guy standing behind you his Sebastian." She looks at me for a quick moment.

"Well I need friends and I guess you guys are it.".

"Yeah School starts tomorrow are you ready."

"Yeah I just hope I fit in. Are you gona drive me?" She asks biting her lip. God she's so sexy.

"Umm Actually Jace is driving us, so ." She looks at me and holds her hand out.

"Clary fray, nice to meet you Jace." I shake her hand, her skins so soft.

"Nice to meet you." I say

"Well what about me, I get left out." Sebastian says.

She turns around and crosses her arms smirking. Sebastian lifts off from the counter and walks over to her. He puts both his hands on either side of her body. I hate the look in his eyes; he looks like he wants to eat her.

"Nice to meet you beautiful." He smiles. She snickers and moves to the other side of the counter, in between me and Jonathon. Her body heat is killing me.

"Well I say we have a pool party and invite some friends. What do you say?" Clary asks

Both guys say yes and she looks at me. "Well Jace, please?" That damn word how can I refuse.

"Shur." She sequels and tells Jonathon to invite some people. She runs some were and I shake my head.

Jonathon looks at me, with one eyebrow up. "You got the hot's for her? I won't tell." i smrik and shake my head.

Jonathon invites a couple people and gets some beer out. I walk up to his bedroom and get some swimming trunks. As I'm putting them on I hear a, "A fuck" and a thump. I run to the room i heard it from and open the door I see Clary sitting on her bed holding her knee. I walk towards her and knell in front of her.

"Are you ok?" I ask and put a hand next to her.

She sniffles and looks at me. Her eyes are so pretty there green and so beautiful. She looks at me and moves her hands to my shoulders. I lean a little closer and I smell her strawberry scent. She gets up and I stay where I am, frozen.

"I'm sorry; I'm just so clumsy, that shouldn't have happened. Umm…" she looks at me and half smiles.

"Its fine, um… I think I hear cars, see you down there." I get up and leave shaking my head. I was so close to kissing her.

I walk down stairs to see Isabelle making out with some guy. I ignore them and head towards the kitchen. I grab a drink and feel hands hug me from behind. I turn and see Aline, smiling. She grabs my hand and leads me to the game room. I see Jonathon in there playing pool. I let go of her hand and grab a que.

"Can I join?" I ask

"Yeah."

"I bet 50 Jace loses." Sebastian says, Mike got into it and bet 50 on me winning.

We start playing pool and I was so close to winning till she walked in. I got distracted and almost missed. Sebastian grabbed her from behind and put his arms around her waist. She looked shocked; I narrowed my eyes at him.

"My sweet Clary you're my way to get some money sweetie." He says

"We all know when a girl comes in he slips, isn't that right Jacey." Jonathon says.

I smile and shake my head. I look at her and she winks. I swear my balls just dropped. I look at the table and go to hit the ball. I hit it and I miss by a fraction of an inch hitting the eight ball, it rolls in to the hole. The whole room shouts, Mike walks to collect from Sebastian. Sebastian lets go of her. I walk over to her.

"You made me lose." I say, I walk a little closer and pin her against the wall, with both my hands on the side of her head.

"I'm sorry." She smiles and bites her lip. I want to reach out with my teeth and bite it.

"Clary come help me." Her brother calls. She smiles and walks out.

I Snicker and head outside. I take off my shirt and jump in the pool. It's nice and cool. I swim around in circles, and then someone catches my eye.

"Don't you love this song?" She says, I listen its hello by Martin Solveig. **Great song, listen to it.**

"Yea, why are you out here?" She comes by me and sits, her feet in the water.

"I came to see you." She smiles and starts to sing.

"I just came to say hello, hello.o.o."She giggles. Her laugh is so cute.

"Hi Clary." I say swimming towards her.

"Hello Jace." I swim between her legs. She puts her hands around my neck.

"You look very astounding miss." I say in an English accent. She giggles and then let's go of me. i tightnen my grip on her thigh.

"You're not going to pull me in are you?" she asks.

"Now that you mention it." I smile as her eyes go wide. I pull her under, wrapping my hands around her.

We surface and I laugh she hits my chest. She tries to get away but I hold on tighter. She looks at me. She's not helping my hard on. Her body is molded to mine. I lean down and she leans up. Before I know it were kissing, her soft lips pressing to mine. I moan at the first taste of her tounge.

A second later I feel water all over me. Everyone has come out side and are jumping in. I see Jonathon by the door staring at me. She lets go of me and kisses my cheek. I watch as she walks out and in to the house. God, I love her she's all I want and need.

**So good or not tell me what you think.**


End file.
